


touch

by shookhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shookhao/pseuds/shookhao
Summary: During their Ideal Cut in Seoul, Soonyoung decides to perform a stunt to make Jihoon frustrated while performing his solo “Touch”. Jihoon then punishes him in the most frustrating way.





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> Soonyoung in front of 8499493 fans: “Cause you can touch touch touch me” BICYHJSKSKDKS I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS- YALL NEEDA WATCH HIS SOLO PERFORMANCE LIKE HOT DIGGITY DAMN HIS OURFIT GTFU

soonyoung winks at him before entering through the tunnels and to the stage. jihoon blushes and quickly walks towards the large monitor in the staff room.

his solo performance, "touch" then begins, starting off the show with a sensual groove. he finally appears, wearing all black, latex pants, and some bondage set. he arches back, posing very sexually along with the back up dancers.

he bites his lips and continues to watch him perform. soonyoung then grinds on the floor, smirking at the camera. the crowd roars. his solo finally ends with just him performing during the dance break.

soonyoung enters the staff room and catches his breath. he then grabs jihoon’s wrist and drags him to the dressing room. they stare at each other before glancing at the stylists laying on the couch. they turn around and jolt up.

"do you want to change now? i have the outfits rea-" the lady grabs a clothes hanger from nearby and approaches them.

"no, it's okay. i'll help him out." he smiles and pushes her out of the room slowly.

"aren't you suppose to be with the other members jiho-" he covers her mouth and shuts the door.

"it's alright kim! i got this!" he replies back, and then pulls soonyoung onto the couch. he flops down, allowing him to lay on his laps. he was still recovering from his performance, huffing out loud and groaning. jihoon wraps his arms around him and smirks.

"that was so rude of you..." he begins to unbuckle him, starting from his neck to his chest, then to his pants. "i never allowed you to act like that in public..." he breathes heavily along his neck, causing him to shiver.

"you can't tell me...what to do..." soonyoung grabs his waist and pulls him in closely. he then trails downwards, unbuckling the chest set. he moans, as jihoon bites his buds suddenly.

"what's gotten into you..?" his hands were already on his belt, stroking the area slowly and roughly. soonyoung squirms around as he increases the pace.

"st- stop... yo- you're going to mak- make me-" he feels his orgasms building up. he then releases everything. he groans out loud and lays his head on his shoulder, exhausted.

"so uhm..." jihoon gets off of him. "have fun cleaning yourself" he stares at his latex pants, and then walks out of the room. soonyoung quickly unbuckles his belt and pulls down his clothings, revealing a messy and now ruined boxers.

“fuck YoU!” soonyoung screams and gags at the smell. the smell of lust, sweat, and cologne overpowers the room, attracting the members. jeonghan peeks his head in and shakes his head in disbelief.

“that’s why you listen to jihoon...” he giggles and walks away with seungcheol and jisoo to another room.


End file.
